something new something old
by becca0698
Summary: Bella has a best friend Caroline and they are like sisters and get separeted and finally reunite in a werid way and have had some interesting experiences.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight S.M. does. I have created some new characters.

A.N.: This is a flash back from when Bella was 10 and was in Forks over summer.

July 27, 2003

Please read and review

"Caroline, it's my turn. You promised it was my turn after dinner." I said

"I know but I want to count again, please!" Caroline pleaded

I knew that I would be leaving soon and going back to Arizona for the rest of the year. I kept telling her that we shouldn't lose connection over the year. So I gave in and let her count.

The one thing that I will always remember about Caroline would be her pretty red curls. We used to play with each others hair. I was always a little jealous of how her hair was always so curly and perfect. She had pretty blue eyes, I always felt like I was looking into the ocean. Our eyes are very different her eyes are blue and mine are chocolate brown eyes. My hair like my dad's, brown and wavy, like little ripples on the surface of water...

It was my last day in forks for the summer, I put on my brave face and walked over to Caroline. She started crying and it was even harder to be brave.

"Caroline why are you crying?" I whispered to her softly

"I didn't want to tell you but I am moving over summer. My parents decided that they wanted to buy a house in Maine. It is where my dad can also get a higher pay from his job if he starts working there." Caroline said with a whimper

This was my worst case scenario, I have to leave Forks to live with my mom and some new weirdo every few months. Being here was the most stable place I could be and now it is gone, my best friend is moving to Maine and now I have to go back to Arizona with my mom. I just wish things could stay the same for a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or characters

An: flash back is over...present day September 7, 2012

It has been almost 2 years since Jacob imprinted on me. We were walking home from Charlie's. He was still worried that Jacob would break my heart like Edward did. I haven't though much about Edward since he left to "protect me". I just pushed that thought aside for a while. Jacob and I heard a branch snap. It was a sudden blur. All of a sudden he was in his russet color of his wolf form. I started to see a four legged figure and a human shape. I put my hand up to stop him from growling. The person I saw was strangely familiar looking.

For a spilt second I thought it could be Edward. That changed as soon as I saw her red curls. I saw her eyes flicker down, I followed them it was a grayish brown wolf. I saw her eyes hide nothing, they were filled with question and anticipation. I could tell that Jacob was having a conversation with this mysterious wolf. Their eyes were locked on each other.

"Caroline, is that you? It is me Bella, do you remember?"

"Bella" she exclaimed

Next thing I knew we were hugging and I started to ask her questions about why she was here. She answered...

"Bella this is Aaron, he imprinted on me when I was 16 years old about six months ago. He and I got into a car crash and both died obviously that isn't true but we had to fake our deaths so my parents wouldn't look for me. We had decided to run away because my parents didn't approve of our relationship." she explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does.

**An: Please read and review**

Since Jake was alpha he allowed Caroline and Aaron into the pack. I found

Aaron to be very polite and well mannered for a werewolf unlike some of the

other members in our pack. Caroline had urged him to join because she knew that

this was an opportunity to be protected and feel safe.

Jake and I were very satisfied by his choice in asking him into the pack.

"Bella..." Jacob shuddered

"Ya" I muttered I knew he was hiding something it was written all over his

face.

" I was wondering if we could see if you're a wolf like me?" he asked

" Sure but why are you so worried"

" Bella, because I don't want you to get hurt if I phase and you are standing too close"

Jake always worried to much how that he imprinted on me. I always loved him deep down.

That night I asked Paul to help me phase because he has always wanted to get me angry.

"Remember Paul don't go easy…" I regretted those words right after I said them in an instant Paul caught me off guard with an annoyed grunt from inside I could tell the boys were trying to hold Jacob back and loosing a little every time he heard me make a sound of what he calls "pain" but really it was just a few little scraps to my elbow. I had to tell Paul that we would have to practice later when Jacob was on patrols and wouldn't scare Aaron into leaving the pack.

Finally getting to talk to a girl was nice for a change and it was nice to have someone who could help cook for this pack with stomachs that are bottomless pits. Caroline got to socialize with Emily while I was trying to see if I could phase. When I got back I could tell she was worried I could just see it in her eyes. I tried to comfort her but she wouldn't relax till she knew Aaron was safe. This was when I dug deep I took off running when I realized that Paul wasn't moving form my path I got angrier buy the step of each foot and all of a sudden I jump and land over Paul with hazy grey paws. I called for Jacob… there was no answer… all of a sudden I feel empty… I wined to Paul with pleading eyes. He phased and didn't know what to do. I knew being the Alpha's mate I was next in command. I ordered him to gather the pack and go search for Jake, Aaron, Seth, and Jared. I laid down calling Jacob into the dark night… where was my loving Jacob…


End file.
